Sam Won't Say She's in Love with Danny
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Jazz and Valerie are going to get Sam to admit her feelings, can they do it? Or will Sam be too stuburn? DXS and minor TXJ


**A/N This is my second songfic hope you guys like it. In this one Sam has finally accepted that what she's feeling for Danny is anything but love, but Jazz and Valerie are going to get her to realize what she's feeling. I don't own Danny Phantom or I won't say I'm in love.**

Sam was sitting in her room on her bed looking at pictures of her friends Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny. Valerie had found out Danny's secret and felt horrible and wanted to make up for it, which she had and became friends with Tucker, Jazz, Danny and Sam and helped Danny with ghost hunting letting him get his grades back up to A's and B's. Sam was about to go out to the park when Sam's mom called, "Sammy-kins! Jasmine and Valerie are here to see you!"

"Alright send them up," Sam called.

Jazz and Valerie entered, "Hey Sam," Jazz and Valerie said.

"Hey," Sam said, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help you," Jazz said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

With Danny…

"Stupid Skulker," Danny muttered as he flew towards Sam's house, "Why did he have to go on a date with Ember?"

Danny sighed, _'I need to talk to Sam,' _Danny thought, _'Okay maybe I just want to see her, I wish I didn't feel like this…in love with my best friend, but then again it wouldn't be so bad if I knew if she loved me back.' _

Danny came up to Sam's window and saw Jazz and Valerie, "What?" Danny whispered and turned invisible and phased through Sam's window so he could hear what the girls were saying, "Help me? What do you me help me?" Sam asked.

"Help you admit your feelings for Danny," Jazz said.

Danny's heart stopped when he heard this, "I don't feel anything but friendship for Danny, now will you stop with this?" Sam said.

Danny's heart fell when Sam this, "Don't give us that Sam," Valerie said, "You love Danny and we want you just admit it."

Danny's eyes widened when Valerie said this and was quiet to see if it was true. Sam let tears fall, "Please, just stop," Sam said.

Seeing Sam cry broke Danny's heart, but he fought back the erg to go over to her and hold her close, "Sam just tell us and we'll leave you alone," Jazz said.

Sam continued to cry slightly, "But…" Sam said.

"Just say it," Valerie said.

Sam sighed, "_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment **_

_**I guess I've already won that **_

_**No man is worth the aggravation **_

_**That's ancient history-been there, done that!**_" Sam sang and looked away from her friends.

Danny was shocked. He never knew Sam could sing like that. After he got over his shock he turned his attention back to his sister and friends. Jazz and Valerie came up to Sam, _**"Who d'ya think you're kidding? **_

_**He's the earth and heaven to you **_

_**Try to keep it hidden **_

_**Honey, we can see right through you **_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it **_

_**We know how ya feel and **_

_**Who you're thinking of."**_

Danny was even more shocked at his sister's voice combined with Valerie's. Sam turned to the two girls with a scowl on her face, "_**No chance, no way **_

_**I won't say it, no, no.**_"

Jazz and Valerie shook their heads, "_**You swoon, you sigh **_

_**Why deny it, uh-oh.**_"

Sam shook her head, "_**It's too cliché**_

_**I won't say I'm in love.**_"

Sam walks away from her two friends and held her arm and started to cry again, "_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson **_

_**It feels so good when you start out **_

_**My head is screaming, get a grip, girl **_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out **_

_**Oh.**_"

Danny felt anger boil as he remembered Gregor. Danny watched as Jazz and Valerie walk up to Sam, "_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up **_

_**When ya gonna own up **_

_**That you got, got, got it bad?**_

_**Whoa.**_"

Sam turned to Jazz and Valerie, "_**No chance, no way **_

_**I won't say it, no, no.**_"

Danny watched as Valerie grabbed a picture of him and headed it to Sam. Danny saw a big smile appear on Sam's face as she looked at the picture of him, "_**Give up, give in **_

_**Check the grin-you're in love.**_"

Sam's smile fell and threw the picture on the bed, "_**This scene won't play **_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_."

Jazz and Valerie were starting to get annoyed, "_**You're doing flips **_

_**Read our lips: you're in love.**_"

Sam turned to her friends the scowl back on her face, "_**You're way off base **_

_**I won't say it **_

_**Get off my case **_

_**I won't say it,**_" Sam sang and sat on her bed causing Danny's picture to fall.

Jazz picked up the picture of her little brother and headed it to her, "_**Girl, don't be proud **_

_**It's okay you're in love.**_"

Sam grabbed the picture of Danny and started to smile again as she looked at the picture, "_**Oh **_

_**At least out loud **_

_**I won't say I'm in love,**_" Sam said and fell on her bed holding the picture to her heart.

Jazz and Valerie smiled and headed for the door, "Hey," Sam said, "Where are you going?"

"We're just going to leave you alone," Valerie said.

"You can come out now Danny," Jazz said.

"What!" Sam said and sat up straight in her bed.

Danny turned visible and Sam gasped, "Um, uh," Sam said.

Jazz and Valerie closed the door and were gone. Sam gulped and turned to Danny who was floating a few feet away, "Uh," Sam said and focused her eyes on her bed spread.

Danny floated over to her, "Sam," Danny said, "Did you really mean all that?"

Sam didn't take her eyes off her bed spread, but nodded as an answer, "How long?" Danny asked.

"Since 7th grade," Sam whispered.

"Really?" Danny said shocked.

Sam nodded and began to cry again, "Sam, don't cry," Danny pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sam asked, "You don't feel the same and I just ruined our friendship."

Danny sat on Sam's bed and held her close and let her cry into him, "Sam I don't hate you, and whoever said that I didn't love you back is the biggest liar in the world," Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam looked up at Danny and into his emerald green eyes and found him telling the truth, "Really?" Sam asked wanting to hear it from him.

Danny nodded and kissed her and pulling her close. Sam kissed him back and rapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. Sam and Danny pulled away and smiled at each other, "Still don't want to say it?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head, "I love you Danny," Sam said.

Danny smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled away again Sam was smiling so big she didn't look like herself, "I love you too," Danny said.

Sam kissed Danny again catching him off guard causing him to fall on the bed with Sam on top of him. Unknown to the new couple Jazz had told her boyfriend, Tucker, to get over to Sam's house that she had a surprise. Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie were smiling as the new couple kissed. Tucker kissed Jazz's cheek, "I'm getting you something nice with the bet money people owe me," Tucker said and left with his girlfriend and Valerie.

**A/N All done. Was this as good as You Belong With Me, or worse? Tell me please and while you're at it, read my first songfic and tell me what you think of that. I don't own Danny Phantom or I Won't say I'm in Love.**


End file.
